


tooth fairy

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get Rindy prepared and ready for the Tooth Fairy.





	tooth fairy

“So if I put my baby tooth right under my pillow, that will make the Tooth Fairy come?” Rindy asked both her mothers as they each took a corner of the large red quilt blanket to pull over and cover up the five-year-old, who sat up wide-awake, in her frilly nightgown. 

“You have to go to sleep in order for her to visit you, sweetheart,” Carol said.

“How come?” Rindy asked.

“Fairies are shy creatures, who like to sneak up and give children presents without them noticing,” Therese explained. “The Tooth Fairy likes to swap money for baby teeth...”

“Why?” Rindy questioned. She helped her mother lift her fluffy pillow halfway up while Therese carefully placed the girl’s baby tooth down on the flat bedsheet mattress. 

“Because the baby teeth are for the baby fairies the second they’re born,” Carol replied quickly. She smiled once the pillow was placed over the tooth and Rindy was lying down comfortably on her back with her brown hair splayed out. She gazed up at both her mothers, who each bent over and kissed her on the forehead. 

Rindy yawned. “How much money does the Tooth Fairy give you?”

“It depends on how well behaved you are,” Therese answered.

“And since you picked up all of your toys and brushed your teeth, I’m sure the Tooth Fairy is going to give you a whole new dollar!” Carol exclaimed.

“Ooh! I can’t wait to see tomorrow! Nighty-night!” Rindy scooted herself further down underneath the covers in her bed before rolling over to lay on her side just as Therese switched the light off. Carol stepped out of her daughter’s bedroom with Therese close behind her. They made their way into their own room that was across the hall.

“Good job coming up with the Fairy stuff,” Carol said, sliding both her feet out from her pair of slippers as she sat on the edge of their bed.

“Who’s going to give Rindy the dollar? Me or you?” Therese asked, opening parts of the mint green comforter and blankets.

“We can both slip it under her pillow, but she has to fall asleep, first,” Carol spoke softly. She removed her silk robe and hung it on the wooden chair by the dresser as Therese crawled towards her on the bed. 

Carol laughed once Therese wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned around to kiss her on the cheek.

“You’ve missed your aim,” Carol muttered. She tilted her mouth just as Therese pecked her on the lips this time. 

“Lay down with me,” Therese whispered, releasing her hold on Carol while bundling herself under the covers. 

Carol smirked and obligingly went along to lie down beside the younger woman. They rolled over to lie on their sides to face each other. The blonde moaned once Therese slid her entire hand inside the front of Carol’s panties and began to finger her. 

Listening to the small gasps and soft whimpers Carol was letting out was only making Therese go faster. She smirked as soon as Carol cried out her name with her face glistening with sweat. “Shhh, you’ll wake up Rindy...” which reminded them that they still needed to put a dollar under her pillow. 

The women took a few quick minutes to clean themselves up before scrambling out from the bed and grab the coin purse. They both snuck back towards Rindy’s room, who was sleeping peacefully. Carol gently raised her daughter's pillow a little while Therese switched the baby tooth with a fresh new green dollar bill.

Rindy sighed softly in her sleep and rolled around in her bed just as her mothers snuck out of the bedroom and were gone for the rest of the night.

**xxxx**


End file.
